How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days
by Mad-Time
Summary: Como...ese es el porqué...como no caer en tus propias redes de tu propia trampa...y salir vivo con el corazón completo en el intento?


_Disclaimer: Si fuera esto mío, sería ultra famosa TT Todo de las Clamp._

_Al lector: Me lele la espalda TT Toy a punto de quedar jorobada, pero tenía ganas de escribir esto , por que me da real paja (paja Flojera) hacer el de Grey's Anatomy (..u si alguien lo conoce y es realmente fanático, que me avise xD) Aquí les va la adaptación de la película "Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días" ;3._

**How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days**

**Capitulo 1 – Parte 1**

_**La Reportera y El Publicista.**_

Se rascaba la cabeza con un lápiz cualquiera que tenía en el escritorio frente al computador, había terminado hace más o menos 5 segundos de escribir el dichoso reportaje…el que estuvo pensando tanto tiempo, y justo detrás de ella estaba su "público" leyéndolo.

Esperó a que Rika terminara de leerlo, para voltearse en la silla con cara de nerviosismo.

.-Bastante conmovedor… pero recuerda que estás en la revista _Vanity Way, _porque si vas a escribir sobre esto, te equivocaste duro y parejo de revista- ella tenía razón.

.-Lo se, pero siempre he querido escribir sobre política, la realidad en África es tan distinta a la nuestra, ellos no viven por tener maquillaje _Maybelin_ o ropa _GAP_, ellos se preocupan por comer…dignamente- dijo desinflada por la negativa de su amiga que la miraba con cara de "Lo se, no tienes para que repetirlo".

La siguió hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

.-A que no adivinas que conseguí… - revolvió entre su cartera, dentro de todo el desastre que era su cartera, hasta encontrar lo que quería… un par de boletos para la 3ª fila para ver los _Knicks_ jugar las clasificatorias de la NBA para semifinales. Y se los mostró en la cara.

.-Maldita estupida!- le gritó riéndose- andale, llevame, SI? – le agarró el brazo y se lo empezó a tironear para que por favor, la dejara ir con ella.

.-No lo se, no te mereces ir con tan buena compañía a tu lado, por ser una mala amiga… - Rika le miró con cara de falsa pena- Está bien! Vienes conmigo, pero mañana! O sino, no vas nunca más conmigo a ningún lado…- Rika casi le besa los pies.

Ellas dos eran una excepción a la regla, algo distinto, no tenían esa superficialidad que rondaba en esa revista, que para colmo era de puras mujeres (Incluidos Gays, obviamente). Si _ellas_ podrían llegar a tener o saber que llevaban algo que tiene que ver con lo masculino…iban a rodar cabezas.

.-Liza quiere que todas estemos en la sala de reuniones en una hora, y Tomoyo está incluida en todo el quilombo, así que la traes pero ya!- la paró de la silla de un brazo.

.-Y las provisiones? Donde las tienes?-

.-Ah! toma!- le tiró una bolsa de maquillaje que les auspiciaba en la revista y partió corriendo. Justo iba a pasando uno de los carritos que llevaban la ropa, y sacó un simple vestido de color azul marino. Con algo tendría que alentar a una mujer desdichada… o no?

Todos los días la misma carrera, maniobrar entre auto y auto, para poder sobrevivir en las anchas calles de New York.

El semáforo estaba en verde y nadie avanzaba, estaban estancados en una pelea de miradas por quien arrancaba primero..y chocaba el de adelante, y así sucesivamente le caería una lluvia de groserías en contra de su persona… Era el pan de cada día.

Como siempre le hacía para llegar al trabajo, pasó zigzagueando por entre auto y auto con gracia, para luego aparcar la moto en un lugar vació, siempre reservado secretamente para él.

Se sacó el casco dejando entre ver sus cabellos de color chocolate, y así divisar a la mujer que veía en dirección al edificio. Iba leyendo una revista…de mujeres.

.-Bien, bien Kaho. Buenos Días para ti también, revista femenina- la chica aludida levantó la cabeza y le hizo una mueca de "Imbecil" . Se bajó de la motocicleta, mientras Kaho entraba al gran edificio y se juntaba con una chica alta y de mirada de devora hombres.

.-Mujeres- Entró y subió por las escaleras hacia un salón de proporciones pequeñas, donde había una mesa de Pool en el medio y unas cuantas oficinas a su alrededor. Se adentro en la suya.

Automáticamente le siguieron…

.-Que pasó chicos…?- se dio la vuelta para ver a Yukito y Tony con cara de exasperación.

.-Los conseguiste?- preguntó Yukito con la voz tomada…

Syaoran se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.- Chicos, cuanto lo siento- el par de amigos cayeron al suelo dramáticamente- Quedan partidos…no tienen porque desesperarse, pobres animales…- Se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba puesta, para luego tomar una polera de azul claro. Una tribu de mujeres miraban embobadas por el vidrio tal monumento de hombre… con malicia en los ojos. Syaoran se apresuró a ponerse la polera y mandarles una mirada amenazadora, para lo cuál todas corrieron despavoridas.

El teléfono sonó.

.-Sí?-

.-Todos a la sala de reuniones …ya!- era la prepotente voz del jefe…

Tocó el timbre una 30 veces para ver si Tomoyo por fin salía de su guarida de oscuridad… y justo a la vez 30 que tocaba la chica abrió.

Llevaba un horrible camisón de abuelita, el pelo revuelto, el rimel corrido y una caja de pañuelos desechables en una mano y en la otra una caja de bombones de licor.

.-Oh Cariño… - dijo Sakura con la voz tomada, a lo que la pobre Tomoyo se echó a sus brazos. – No ha llamado…no es cierto?- Tomoyo lloró aún más fuerte.

.-No se que le pasó, no me ha llamado, todo porque soy una gorda fea…BUA- Lloró fuertemente en su hombro, mientras cerraba la puerta.

.-Mi niña, no te preocupes, ya llamará, y no estas gorda! Ahora, Liza nos quiere a todas en la sala de reuniones…ya sabes…- Tomoyo la miró con cara de pena.

.Claro que no iré, no quiero que me vean…-

.-Claro que si Tonta! Vamos, prepárate, te voy preparar para enfrentar la vida, que no se ha acabado…-

.-Para mi sí! O sea, lo atendía, lo llamaba todos los días…- Sakura la calló poniéndole el vestido por sobre la cabeza…

.-Callada te ves mejor- y le sonrió.

.-Inútil, no sirve, a la basura- tiraba muestra por muestra por encima de las cabezas de sus empleados con algo de tiranía.

.-Como que no sirve? Nos desgastamos los sesos en hacer lo que nos pidió?- gritó Syaoran enojado.

.-Lo hicieron, pero mal! Somos publicistas o que? Nuestro deber es seducir al cliente a comprara el producto! No ha decirle no lo compre porque la publicidad es una mierda!- Syaoran iba a replicar, pero no quería hacer nada mal, o algo que le pusiera en su contra…

.-Sr… los señores Delauer han llamado por lo de la campaña para su próximo perfume… se quieren poner en contacto con nosotros, ya que su fiesta de gala es en aproximadamente 10 días… - comentó Kaho con el escote más que pronunciado…conocía bien a esa mujer, podría apostar que estaba tratando de insinuársele al jefe…para quedarse con la campaña…

.-Muy bien, se pueden retirar, Kaho y Mei, quédense acá- Syaoran hizo como que se le cayeron unos papeles y unas cosas y se puso a escuchar.

.-Nos juntaremos en el Bar "Key" a las 8, para discutir sobre el tema de la campaña, son mujeres y entienden mejor a una campaña que esta enfocada hacia las mujeres…-

.-como usted diga…- y salieron los tres para el pasillo. Uhm…esa campaña significaría el despegue absoluto de su carrera como publicista en ascenso… no dejaría que se le pasara la oportunidad en sus narices…no señor.

.-Saquense los zapatos y siéntense donde puedan… - Se sentó al frente de Tomoyo en una silla, al lado de Rika.- Veamos, Rika que es lo que tienes para este mes…?-

.-Hice una nota especial con Nelly Furtado desde Hollywood… - Liza no parecía muy interesada…

.-Y mi chica "Cómo" … que tiene para este mes?-

.-Un reportaje sobre la pobreza en afri… - Liza le negó con la cabeza.

.-Querida, eso a las mujeres no les interesa, les interesa el sexo, los zapatos, el pelo, todo, pero no eso…mientras estés en esta revista escribirás lo que yo te diga… a menos que…- Liza meditó un poquito- Tomoyo…y tú? Como estas con Eriol?- Tomoyo pareció llorar por un momento, porque por atrás estaban todas la chicas negando con la cabeza… - Oh…- Es ahí donde el cerebro de Sakura comenzó a maquinar la idea de su vida….

.-Liza, ya se lo que hacer el "Cómo" de este mes, pero eso significa que luego podré escribir lo que quiera… - Liza levantó una ceja suspicaz.

.-Tu dirás…-

.-Tomando de base las malas acciones de Tomoyo en una relación- le echó una mirada de "Perdóname!" a la pobre- las convertiré en un articulo… "Cómo no hacer lo que ella hizo mal en una relación"- Liza tenía algo mejor en mente.

.-"Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días"- Liza la dejó hasta ahí con la explicación del articulo, porque ya calló en la cuenta de que tenía que hacer…

conseguirse un hombre cualquiera, y a los 10 días de estar saliendo (y haciendo todo mal dentro de ese lapsus) botarlo como si nada…

Interesante…

_Continuara._

**Notas de la autora:** esto me pasa por ver la película dos veces UU, me ha gustado como me ha quedado la primera parte, les aseguro que el lunes les tengo la 2ª parte y final del primer capitulo . Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye

Palm


End file.
